The 25 year Spell
The 25 Year Spell also known as the Spell of Organics was a mysterious 20 year form of event which took place in the 21st Century beginning on 2034 and ending on April 2nd 2054. The Point of the spell was conducted by Myth Goddess Malnora, who purposely turned the 21 Continents including that of Soul Walkers and other machines along with Encorian H.C.R into Humans, thus allowing them to receive one chance in allowing them to live like normal beings. Though the Continental Lovers, including Lion Girls, loved this spell, the 21 Continentals by the final year made the decision to continue to be Machines, as they were created as such, while at the same time fearing on what would have become of Europe if they were to remain human. Though this would temporarily hurt the girls, the Lion Sisters eventually recovered after they had managed to still have a loving 25 years with their mechanical husbands on certain things that they could no longer do to them when they were machine. The Lion Sisters for the rest of their lives considered this 25 year event as the best years of their lives. ''Continentals as Humans Picture 7.png|Continental Italy, A.K.A Dodger Itrora Roran as a Human, during the Spell of 25 Years... Picture 3.png|Continental Ireland Hunter Core Roran, as a Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Picture 5.png|Continental England, A.K.A Highland Roran as Human, during the events of the 25 Year Spell Period... New Harrison Roran as a Human.png|Continental Germany, A.K.A New Harrison Roran, as Human during the 25 year Spell Period... R-96 Devest Roran.png|Continental Yugoslavia, R-96 Devest Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Raider Lore Roran.png|Continental Hungary, Raider Lore Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Brad Cra Roran.png|Continental Cra, Brad Cra Roran as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Picture 15.png|Continental Poland, Helo Holefire Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Brawler Bron Roran.png|Continental Bron, Brawler Bron Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Helloria Judoria Roran.png|Continental Judoria, Helloria Judoria Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Gora Longhowl Roran.png|Continental Longhowl, Gora Longhowl Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... DJ Storenona Roran.png|Continental Denmark, DJ Storenona Roran as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Shark Hosororia Roran.png|Continental France, Shark Hosororia Roran as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Hojara Hoystoria Roran.png|Continental Spain, Hojara Hoystoria Roran as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Striker Gorger Roran.png|Continental Norway, Stryker Gorger Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Rudder-1 Judgtra Roran.png|Continental Greece, Rudder 1 Judgetra Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Rammer Netherlands Roran.png|Continental Netherlands, Rammer Netherland Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Mega Jerora Roran.png|Continental Romainia, Mega Jerora Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Grant Lunara Roran.png|Continental Holland, Grant Lunara Roran, as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... GT Envo Roran.png|Continental Belgium, GT Envo Roran as Human during the 25 Year Spell Period... Stryker Gorger Roran.png|Continental Gorda, Lloyd Gorda Roran, during the 25 Year Spell Period... Trivia'' Category:Events Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:20 Year Spell Event Category:Incidents